


Clueless

by Kittyboo98



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Eruri secret valentine exchange, Humor, M/M, Professor Erwin Smith, Smut, erwin is oblivious, student teacher Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:25:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittyboo98/pseuds/Kittyboo98
Summary: Professor Smith has had a crush on his student teacher for months but is too afraid to approach him.Levi is tired of waiting for Erwin to get the hints he has been dropping and pays him a surprise visit...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalynia (shippingeruri)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingeruri/gifts).



> Hi! This is my submission for the Eruri Secret Valentine exchange! My Secret Valentine match is Zalynia. I went with Professor/student AU and Bottom Erwin from your wishlist. I really hope you like it. I had fun writing it :) Happy Valentine's Day!

Erwin sighs as he looks from the piles of neatly stacked, ungraded exams to the clock on the wall indicating that it is almost six pm. He has been holed away in his office for almost 3 hours now and has only managed to finish grading about half of them. After making the transition from high school teacher to university professor, he was still adjusting to the heavier workload.

There were some advantages that came with the position as well, he reminded himself. His pupils at the university were older and mature and more interested in learning than pulling childish pranks and disrupting lessons he had worked so hard to plan. His favorite job addition however, was definitely his student teacher, Levi Ackerman.

Not only was he brilliant, Levi was incredibly organized and efficient. He helped Erwin plan lessons and even taught one day a week giving Erwin a small break which he appreciated. The only problem was that he was also incredibly attractive, with ebony hair that was the perfect contrast to grey eyes that almost appeared silver in the right light.

In the past 10 months that he has known Levi, Erwin's feelings have evolved from innocent friendship to slight infatuation. Unfortunately, Levi was pretty unreadable and Erwin didn't want to jeopardize their friendship or jobs by asking him if he felt the same. Erwin promised himself that he would reveal his feelings to Levi in 2 months on graduation day no matter what.

* * *

 

About 20 minutes later, Erwin finally arrives home. He hangs up his coat and then carries his paperwork into the spare bedroom which he uses as a home office. He pauses in shock when he finds Levi sitting in the chair next to the desk.

"Did you need something, Levi?" Erwin asks and is met with a smirk. "I want to file a complaint." He responds waiting for Erwin to sit down.

"Why would you come here to file a complaint?" Erwin asks still very confused.

"You're my class advisor aren't you?", Levi asks.

"Well yes but you could have told me when we were at the school where I have the proper forms." Erwin answers.

Levi leans forward slightly. "This is a personal matter so I decided to handle the problem in private, no forms needed." He drawled.

"So, how can I help you with this problem?" Erwin asks, feeling slightly nervous.

Suddenly Levi leans over and grabs Erwin's tie, pulling him forward. "Kiss me." He purrs, crashing his lips to Erwin's.

Blue orbs widen briefly at the initial surprise of warm lips on his own but he quickly returns the kiss eagerly continuing until they are forced to separate due to lack of oxygen. They stare at each other silently still panting slightly.  
  
"You still haven't told me what this problem is that you're  having, I can't help you if you don't give me any details." Erwin responds still confused.

"For a smart man, you can be a real fucking idiot sometimes, Erwin." Levi responds not knowing whether to be angry or amused.

"I'm the idiot? You're the one who showed up here asking me to help you with a personal problem and when I asked you how I could solve it, you told me to kiss yo- oh.." Erwin pauses, cheeks now dusted with pink.

"Took you long enough." Levi replied attempting to brush his hair out of his eyes but failing. "Seriously, I was about to give up on you." He says chuckling slightly.

"How was I supposed to know, you're not exactly great with dropping hints either." Erwin replied slightly frustrated. "Your sarcastic comments and toilet humor aren't exactly romantic you know." Erwin says trying not to laugh.

"You're pretty damned obvious though." Levi smirks. "Like the time I caught you staring at my ass while I was bent over the printer, you were blushing like a fucking schoolgirl."

"I was not... okay maybe I was but are we actually going somewhere with this because I have all these exams to grade by tomorrow afternoon ." Erwin responded gesturing at the papers stacked on the desk.

Levi grins crookedly. "Well Professor Smith, it looks like we both have problems, you have a shitload of papers to grade and I want to fuck my incredibly hot superior... I'll help you with yours, if you help me with mine." He replies with a voice as smooth as chocolate.

Erwin responds with a seductive grin of his own. "I think we have a deal Mr. Ackerman, lets deal with your problem first, shall we?" He replies and gestures for Levi to follow him into the bedroom.

 

* * *

  
A short while later, after all clothing had been shed and thrown carelessly about onto the floor, nothing could be heard apart from heavy panting breaths and soft moans in the dimly lit room.

Levi has Erwin bent over the bed in front of him moaning softly as Levi moves his fingers in and out of his entrance slowly, curling them slightly grazing just the right spot. He smiles when he receives a loud moan in response and retracts his fingers slowly. He leans forward slightly. "Are you ready?" He purrs.

"Yes, please Levi!" Erwin almost shouts in frustration.

"Tch, so impatient." He smirks and slaps Erwin's ass playfully.

After applying a condom and sufficient amount of lube, Levi enters Erwin slowly and moans in satisfaction. He moves slowly at first and increases his pace slightly. As he feels himself approaching his climax, he reaches around and grasps Erwin's shaft tightly moving in a steady rhythm to match his own thrusting. "Fuck, fuck, I'm coming!" He shouts as he reaches his climax. Erwin follows shortly after, releasing onto the sheets 

After a long hot shower and a change of bedding, both men are lying on their sides facing each other. A small smile forms on Levi's lips as he breaks the silence.  
"So when were you planning on telling me that you liked me?" Levi asks curiously, with a playful smirk.

Erwin blushes."Um, I was definitely going to tell you around graduation day." He replies sheepishly and is met by narrowed silver slits of irritation.

"You were going to wait until graduation to tell me this? An entire fucking year, when I've been sending signals for the past 5 months?" He growls seductively into Erwin's ear making him shiver slightly.

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same way I do." Erwin replies softly.

Levi nips Erwin's ear lightly. "Should I have just bent you over the fucking desk then, would that have been a better signal?" Levi smirks.

Erwin laughs. "Oh come on I'm not that clueless...ok well I'm glad you approached me first." He flinches after receiving a flick to the ear.

"Idiot." Levi chuckles.

* * *

 

The next morning Levi and Erwin manage to finish grading all of the exams after two grueling hours. Shortly after, all of the papers are sorted neatly and stored away into Erwin's bag. Levi stands up and stretches his arms causing the hem of the shirt he's wearing to rise slightly.  
  
Erwin chuckles. "You really look adorable wearing my shirt." He grins suggestively. "You know, maybe we can just call in sick today." He replies nudging his head towards the bedroom.

"Tch, I have a class to teach today, pervert, now hurry up and get in the shower." He says with a smirk, stripping off the shirt , pale nude form heading towards the bathroom. Erwin laughs and quickly follows behind him.

 


End file.
